


FunPoison Oneshots

by CyberWolf838



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun Ghoul being a chaotic fool, Hard of Hearing Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Hurt/Comfort, Im not responsible for any emotional damage, Jet Star is the mother of the group, Kobra Kid and Party Poison are siblings, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Near Death Experiences, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Rated T for language, Suicidal Thoughts, THE KILLJOYS ARE NOT MCR!!!, The Girl loves to blow things up (Ghoul im looking at you), and mentions of sexy times, sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberWolf838/pseuds/CyberWolf838
Summary: One-shots of Fun Ghoul and Party Poison being two idiots in love. There is background Jet Star and Kobra Kid, so if you don't like that don't read. Or just ignore it, but you do you boo.There will be major angst and hurt/comfort later on, but I'm gonna try to keep it fluffy in the beginning.(I'm not responsible for any emotional damage this may cause. Reader discretion is advised)
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. The One Where Fun Ghoul Didn't Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Ghoul never does it, and chaos ensues.

“JET!” 

The fluffy-haired Killjoy jumped in surprise, his hand reaching down to his holster. Jet Star breathed a sigh of relief, “what’s up “girly?” He asked, moving his hand away from his blaster, his other hand running over his sun-kissed face. 

“Party’s hair is green!” The girl exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the front of the diner. 

“Who-” Jet Star didn’t get to finish before Fun Ghoul ran out, tripping over his boots. He sighed, looking down at the black-haired joy, “Ghoul, what did you do?” 

Fun Ghoul coughed, quickly scrambling up off of the sand. He scrambled behind Jet, hiding behind the man, “I didn’ do it!” 

Jet looked back at the small male behind him before looking over at the girl, who was giggling to herself. He shook his head, groaning, “it’s too hot for this…” he muttered, making the girl look up at him. 

“But it’s ALWAYS hot!” The girl exclaimed with a laugh. 

Jet walked back into the diner, The Girl right beside him. As soon as they crossed over the threshold, they where both met with strings of cursing and yelling. 

“Where the fuck is that little rat?!” Party Poison yelled stomping out from the hallway, Kobra Kid in tow. Their hair was a murky green, falling in strands over their face, red with anger.

“Swear jar!” The Girl yelled, pointing a finger at Party. 

Jet covered The Girl’s ears upon hearing the colorful language, “language! There are small ones present!” 

Party stopped yelling for a second, “Jet, her first word was ‘fuck’! How do you forget that?” 

Jet shrugged, “What’s going on anyway?” 

Party huffed, walking over to look under the old booths. They said nothing further, keen on fiding Fun Ghoul. Kobra sighed, leaning against the wall. 

“They think Ghoul switched out their hair dye,” he explained, a hand moving to run through his bleached hair. His hand stopped short by Party speaking back up. 

“You know that little shit did it!” He yelled, now looking behind the counter. 

“That little shit is also your loving boyfriend?” came a small voice from the door. 

Party sprang up, their brown eyes locked on Fun Ghoul. Their hand came up, pointing a finger at him, “You!” they growled, stalking closer to the other. 

Jet grabbed The Girl’s arm, bringing her farther away from the two. She looked up at him and opened her mouth, but Jet shushed her before she could speak. 

Ghoul squeaked, turning and bolting back out of the door of the diner. Party sprinted after him, their now green hair not looking any better in the sun. 

Kobra brought a hand up to his mouth after hearing Ghoul screech out an “I didn’t do it!” followed by an “I love you! Don’t kill me!” 

The girl tugged on Jet’s sleeve, making him bend down to her level, “what’s up girlie?” 

“Ghoul switched Party’s dye, I saw him!” she whispered in his ear. 

Jet sighed, holding his head in his hands as he stood back up, “damn it, Ghoul!” 

The Girl gasped, “swear jar!”


	2. The One Where Party Catches Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Catches Ghoul on the roof, fluffy wholesome times follow.
> 
> This is also a songfic based on the song "Hallelujah", I reference off the Jeff Buckley cover of this.

Party walked outside, raising their hands to cup around their mouth. They took a breath about to call out when the sweet sound of a guitar filled the hot air. They looked up to the roof of the diner, a small smile finding it’s way onto their face. They walked around the building, quietly climbing up to the roof, moving to sit on a wooden crate. 

Fun Ghoul sat on the floor, his back facing Party as he started to strum on the old acoustic guitar in his lap. He hummed for a moment before opening his mouth and starting to sing. 

“Well, I've heard there was a secret chord,  
That David played and it pleased the Lord,  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well, it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, and the major lift,  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah,” 

Party looked over at their lover with adoration. They closed their eyes, letting Ghoul’s voice wash over them. 

“Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,” 

The strumming got heavier and sharper, yet stayed soft and gentle. Ghoul started to sway slightly with the music, his voice growing a level. 

“Well your faith was strong but you needed proof,  
You saw her bathing on the roof,  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya,”

His voice took on an aggressive tone, the guitar matching. Party closed their eyes, intently listening. 

“She tied you to her kitchen chair,  
And she broke your throne and she cut your hair,  
And from your lips, she drew, the Hallelujah,”

Ghoul’s voice grew more melodious, the music becoming soft once more. 

“Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
But baby I've been here before,  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor,  
You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya,”

Party opened his eyes as Ghoul’s voice grew, getting bigger and more confidant.  
“And I've seen your flag on the marble arch,  
And love is not a victory march,  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,”

Party gazed off into the horizon, the sun setting in elegant swirls of red and orange. They were going to get around to painting that mural one day, they thought before concentrating back on Ghoul. 

“Well, there was a time when you let me know,  
What's really going on below,  
But now you never show that to me do ya,  
But remember when I moved in you,  
And the holy dove was moving too,  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,”

As Ghoul lost himself into the music, Party stood up. His warm brown eyes being illuminated by the setting sun. 

The guitar started to fade away before it got stronger once more. A slight breeze picked up, catching strands of Ghouls ink-black hair, as well as Party’s bright red. Ghoul’s voice stayed soft and powerful as he began to sing again. 

“Maybe there's a God above,  
But all I've ever learned from love,  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya,”

Party huffed a laugh at the last verse, it hitting close to home for the two. Ghoul’s voice sharply turned away from its soft form, building up along with the guitar. 

“And it's not a cry that you hear at night,  
It's not somebody who's seen the light,  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah,”

Party took a step forward, deciding to join in with Ghoul.

“Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,”

Ghoul looked back at Party, a small smile on his face as he noticed his lover. He closed his eyes, now belting out the lyrics for all the zones to hear. 

“Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,”

The guitar died out after the last cords. Ghoul stood, setting the old hunk of wood down before walking up to his lover. He wrapped his arms around Party’s neck, causing Party to wrap their arms around Ghoul’s wait.

“How much of that did you hear, Pois’?” Ghoul sheepishly asked, resting his forehead against Party’s as they held each other close. 

Party grinned, “all of it.” They leaned down, capturing Ghoul’s lips in a sweet kiss before pulling away. 

Ghoul smiled, “I love you.”

Party hummed, “I love you too.” 

They stayed just like that, encased in each other’s arms, swaying on the roof. 

(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)

The next morning, Party was up before the sun was fully in the sky. They pulled their jacket closer to them as they walked out towards the shed. Digging out the paint cans they had stowed away with a small cry of victory, they set off for the open side of the diner. 

“Pois’? You out here?” Came a call from the front of the diner. The sound of footsteps crunching in the sand came closer, but Party paid no mind as they continued to paint. “Pois’-oh…”  
Party stalled what he was doing, looking back at Ghoul for a second before turning back to the graffitied wall. They took a step back, admiring their work, “Wha’ do’ya think Ghoulie?” 

The wall was covered in brilliant swirls of red, orange, and the occasional stripe of hot pink. Though, in the center of the wall sat Ghoul, playing the guitar as the colors encased him. 

“I fucking- It’s beautiful Pois’!” He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Party’s waist. 

Party leaned into his touch. They looked over at their lover, a small, adoring smile on their face, “Swear jar.” 

“Oh, you-!” Ghoul tackled Party, causing a cloud of dust to fly up around them.


	3. The One Time Ghoul Got Left In Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when it was mentioned that The Girl's first word was 'fuck'? Yea this is about that.

“But why do I have to watch the tiny child?” Ghoul complained as Paty, Jet, and Kobra piled into the Trans AM. 

Jet groaned, “Ghoul, for the last time, one of us needs to stay with her. And before you say it, Doc is busy, he cannot watch her.” 

Ghoul closed his mouth, crossing his arms with a huff. He turned to walk back into the diner. 

Party walked up, turning Ghoul so he was facing his lover, “Don’t worry Sugar, we’ll be back tomorrow.” They leaned down, kissing Ghoul softly. 

Ghoul smiled as they pulled away, he opened his mouth to say something when a cry came from the diner, “that’s my cue.” He sighed. 

Ghoul walked inside after waving to the rest of his crew as they sped off into the desert. He turned and walked down the small hallway, going into Jet and Kobra’s shared bedroom. He walked over and picked up the one-year-old child. 

“It’s just you and me,” he smiled as she stopped crying as soon as he picked her up. 

(@)(@)(@) a few hours later(@)(@)(@)

Ghoul was sitting at one of the booths, tinkering with an old radio as he watched the baby play. He moved to grab something across the table, causing the radio to hit the floor. 

“Fuck!” He cursed, leaning down to pick it up. 

“Puck!” The baby copied, looking over at Ghoul with a toothless smile, “puck!” 

Ghoul froze, “What did you just say girly?” Of course, her first word was ‘fuck’! Why wouldn’t it be? 

“Puck!” She said again, going back to playing with her stuffed bear. 

Well shit. 

(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)

When the rest of the crew returned the next morning, Ghoul was thanking the Witch that the baby hadn’t said anything else. And that's how it stayed for a few days. 

Jet was playing with the baby at one of the old diner booths, trying to get her to say something. If only he knew. 

“Jet! Can you say ‘Jet’ baby girl?” He asked in a high pitched baby voice. 

The baby dropped her bear, causing her to yell out, “Puck!” 

Jet stalled what he was doing, “what did you say, baby?” He gushed, clearly not understanding what she had said, “Come on, say it again for Jet!” 

Ghoul and Party walked in, laughing. 

“Talking in the third person, really Jet?” PArty asked, taking a bite of Power Pup. 

“Guys! I think she just said her first word!” Jet exclaimed, causing Party to rush over. Ghoul stopped dead in his tracks, rubbing the back of his neck as he prayed to The Witch that the baby hadn’t said what he thought she just said. 

Party bent down, a wide grin on their face, “can you say it again, MortorBaby? Huh? I bet you said, Paty! Didn’t ya?”

The baby laughed, clearly enjoying all the attention she was getting. She flapped her arms up and down, “Puck!” She repeated. 

Ghoul snapped his head up, his eyes wide. 

Jet and Party both looked over at him. Party was smirking and Jet just looked unamused. 

Ghoul went stern, “why the fuck do you- oh now I see it…” he trailed off, his face going beet red. 

Party laughed, looking back over to the baby, “I think we need a swear jar…” 

Jet nodded, sighing as he ran a hand over his face.


	4. The One Where Jet Almost Gets Ghosted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here come the feels! I hope y'all like this one, sorry about all the posts, I've been on a writing kick today!
> 
> This came from the idea of The Girl knowing what being Ghosted means before knowing what death is. 
> 
> Hope you like it! Oh! And before I forget, please, if you have an idea or prompt you want to see, please comment it down below! I'll try and get it up as soon as possible!

“Ok MotorBaby, what we listening to?” Party asked, yelling over the wind rushing into the Trans AM as the Four (Plus The Girl) sped down Guano. 

“Doc’s station!” She yelled back, earning a few cheers out of the group. (MAinly from Jet and Party)

“Doc it is!” Party exclaimed, tuning the radio to said station and cranking the volume up. 

“Hey, hey! If you’re just now tuning in, you’re here with me, Dr. Death Defying! Before I jump back into pumping out the sounds that’ll keep you up and live, I have a news report for all you out in the zones!” 

The whole car got quiet as they listened intently to the broadcast. 

“We have word of a run-in with a few pigs in zone 6, the clap got all messy ending with a few ‘joys meeting The Phoenix Witch herself. For all those Rock ‘n Rollers, Crash Queens, or MotorBabys heading through 7, watch out for the ‘crows! 

“Now! I’ve got here a few oldie songs for all ya! My Chemical Romance is about to hit the zones! Keep runnin’! Doc out!” 

Loud music played, followed by the word ‘Na na na’ being repeated. Everyone stayed silent as Party drove them down the road. 

“I told you guys Doc plays shit music!” Ghoul exclaimed, trying to clear the tension in the hot, dry air, “what kind of name is ‘My Chemical Romance’?” 

The Girl turned to Jet, pulling on his sleeve, “Are we going to be ghosted and meet The Witch?” She asked, fear in her big brown eyes. 

“No! What gave you that idea?” Jet asked, his heart ached at the fact that the five-year-old was worried about such a thing. 

The Girl looked down, “we are in zone 7…” 

Jet shook his head, “everything's going to be-” 

“Dracs!” Ghoul shouted, grabbing his blaster as he stood to fire out of the moving car, “step on it Pois’!” 

Kobra held The Girl down in his lap as the dracs started to return fire. Two loud ‘pops’ sounded, the AM starting to slide over the road as the back tires got blown out. 

“Shit!” Party yelled, sharply turning the wheel, making the Trans AM skid to a stop. Party raced out of the car, guns blazing after pulling on their yellow domino mask. Ghoul and Kobra follow after pulling up their bandanas. 

The Girl turned to Jet, who was pulling on his own blue mask, “Jet?” She whimpered out, tears brimming her eyes. 

Jet turned to her, “Get under the seat, stay there until one of us comes and gets you. If the sun sets and we aren’t back radio Doc. Keep runnin’ Girly.” He rushed out of the car, immediately firing at the dracs. 

The Girl crawled under the seats, whimpering at each ping of a blaster. 

(@)(@)(@) a few minutes later (@)(@)(@)

It was silent. No one was returning fire anymore, no one was yelling. The quiet stretched on, and the girl knew that Jet had told her to stay put until one of them came to get her, but she had to know. Had to know if her family was still there. 

She climbed out from under the seats and quietly opened the car door. She looked around. All around her lay scattered bodies of the dracs, the occasional ‘crow here and there. She walked over, picking up one of the bland, stark white blasters from one of the dracs. 

The Girl rounded the AM, blaster clutched tightly in her hands. She gasped. Jet was laying on the sand, ‘crow standing over him, it’s blaster pointed straight at his head. 

“No!” She screamed, making both Jet and the ‘crow look towards her. But before anything could happen, a shot sounded out over the zones. 

Jet groaned as the full weight of the dead ‘crow landed on him. He pushed it off of him, quickly standing up, the rest on the crew running up behind him. He looked over at The Girl, his mouth hanging open at the sight. 

The Girl stood there, the white blaster out in front of her, the end of it smoldering. She whimpered, tears rolling down her sun-kissed cheeks. 

Kobra and Jet ran over to her, taking the gun and throwing it away from them. The two knelt down, pulling her into their arms. 

Ghoul turned over the body of the ‘crow. He whistled lowly, turning to Party, “Kids one hell of a shot!” 

He was right, The Girl had hit it square in the chest. 

“I ‘orry ‘et!” The Girl cried, clutching to his jacket, “I didn’ ‘tay!” She sobbed and hiccuped as Jet and Kobra rubbed her back soothingly. 

Jet slipped his mask down his face so it was resting around his neck, “Don’t worry about that, ok baby? You saved me, you hear that?” 

She looked up at him, “I did?” 

Jet nodded, a few tears running down his own dirt-covered cheeks, “Yea, yes you did.” His heart shattered at the fact that their five-year-old just took a life, the fact that she doesn’t even understand what death means. Yet, she knows that when you get ghosted you meet The Witch. 

Jet closed his eyes, resting his chin on The Girl’s head. Today she had become a Killjoy.


	5. The One About Fun Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically I want to do these cute little 'about the character' things for each of the four ( and The Girl) 
> 
> This one (like the title says) is about Ghoul and I will be referencing stuff out of here later on! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to give me a prompt or two!

When it comes to the spontaneous Killjoy known as Fun Ghoul, there are a few things you need to understand. 

Ghoul loves his music. 

The fact that Ghoul loves music with a burning passion isn’t a secret. He’ll blast it so loud while he’s working on something in the shed, the diner rattles. Though, at first, Party didn’t understand why he liked it so loud. Sure, they knew Ghoul couldn’t hear well, but they were sure he could hear it loud and clear. But then they walked in on Ghoul laying on the front of the Trans AM, music so loud everyone in the next zone over could hear it. 

His eyes were closed, his palms spread across the graffitied metal. So, they walked over and shook him, making sure he wasn’t dead or something. 

Ghoul slapped their hand away, yelling out, “Stop! It’s my favorite song to feel!” 

And that's when it clicked for Party. It wasn’t about being able to hear the music that was important to Ghoul, it was being able to feel the music. 

So, from then on, they didn’t question it when Ghoul cranked up the radio, his hands spread across the dash on the AM as they flew down route Guano. 

Ghoul loves to collect random shit. 

It’s no surprise that people out in the zones are protective of the things that they own or find, but Ghoul is a different story. 

He’ll pick up cool rocks, old bullets, a weird looking cactus spike. A lugnut, a washer, a goddamn beetle. And where does he put it all, you may ask? 

Well, in a giant, old shoebox that's about to collapse. 

And he even got the girl into collecting too. (And blowing stuff up, but that’s for a different time…) 

“Hey Ghoul!” The Girl yelled running into the diner, “There’s a hole over by the shed!” 

Ghoul immediately turned towards her, excitement flooding over his features, “did you check it out already?” 

She shook her head, making her curly hair bounce all over. 

Ghoul stood up, rushing outside with her hot on his heels. Once they made their way over to the shed, he knelt down, inspecting the hole. 

“Hand me that stick Girly, gotta see if there’s a snake,” he muttered out, waving his hand in the direction of an old, thin piece of wood. 

The Girl handed it to him, sitting on the sand next to Ghoul. After poking around the hole for a bit, he took the stick out and set it next to him. 

He backed up, bowing slightly, “Would you like to do the honors?” He asked, a giant smile on his face as he mentioned for The Girl to look into the hole. 

She excitedly started to dig around it, happily holding up a smooth coin. She smiled over at him, her grin toothless, “Look, Ghoul!” 

Ghoul smiled, “That’s a nice one! Gotta keep it for your collection!” 

And there they both sat, sifting through sand for the rest of the day. And once they came inside (Jet made them come in to eat), they hurriedly ran to the storage closet to deposit their things. 

So yes, Ghoul may like to hoard pieces of glass, buttons, and rocks, coins, cactus spikes, and bullets, that just makes Ghoul, Ghoul. And Party wouldn’t have him any other way. 

Frank the lizard

Ghoul loves to collect random shit he finds buried in the sand, lizards, and bugs are no exception to that. 

One day, while everyone was eating breakfast and drinking coffee that tastes like dirt, a shrill scream came from Kobra and Jet’s shared room. Party and Ghoul ran back there, rayguns in hand as Jet stayed behind with The Girl. 

They burst into the room, ready to find Kobra staring down the barrel of a drac’s gun, only to find him cowering in the corner of the room, 

“Kobes! What’s wrong?!” Party asked rushing over to their brother, checking them over. 

Kobra took in fast, shaky breaths as he pointed over to the bed, “there-there's and lizard in my fucking bed!” he yelled. 

“Swear jar!” Came a small voice from the kitchen. 

Party snorted, Ghoul rushed over to the bed, digging through the blankets. 

“Yes!” He called, holding a tiny tan lizard, “I'M CALLING YOU FRANK!!” He yelled, waltzing out of the room, holding the tiny thing above his head. 

“Please tell me he isn’t actually keeping that thing!” Kobra complained to Party. 

Party sighed, “You try and stop ‘em…” 

And to this day, Frank lives in a shoebox on the counter. Occasionally scaring the absolute shit out of Jet when he opens a cupboard, only to have a lizard dive-bomb him.


	6. The One Where The Girl Hears them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, I wanted this one to focus on some domestic morning type fluff with the Fab Four and The Girl.

The sun had just barely risen over the horizon when the girl awoke.

She quietly moved away the old sheet that hung in place of her door and padded out to the hallway. She smiled widely as she silently walked into Party and Ghoul’s room. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion when she saw neither of them were wearing anything, their lower halves covered up in a thin blanket. Hadn’t Ghoul told them the other day that she HAD to wear something when going to bed? She shook her head as she padded over to them. 

“Party! Ghoul!” She excitedly whispered, patting Party’s face, “wake up!” 

Party cracked an eye open, and once they saw who was there, pulled the blanket up to their chest. “Hey, baby girl. Hey, why don’t you go wake up Jet and Kobes? I’ll get Ghoulie, alright?” 

Ghoul stirred awake at the noise. He sat up, the blanket falling off of him. Party quickly shoved him down onto the bed, the blanket getting pulled up his body. 

The Girl huffed as she turned out of the room, going to wake up Kobra and Jet. 

-  
Ghoul shoved Party off of him with a groan, “What was that for?!” He growled, trying to pull Party back down into bed. 

Party pushed Ghoul off of them, grabbing their clothes from the pile on the floor. “Oh, just trying to keep our child innocent.” They shrugged, laughing slightly.  
-

The Girl walked into Jet and Kobra’s room, finding them both fully clothed as she stood at the end of their bed. She smiled as she climbed the old, rusty bed frame. 

“Jet wake up!” She yelled, jumping onto the two sleeping lumps. 

Jet groaned, The Girl having landed right on top of him. He sat up, his hair wild. “Well good morning to you too,” he muttered. He smiled softly at the girl who now sat in his lap. 

Kobra stirred, but only rolled back over. The girl went to wake him, but Jet stopped her.

“Let him sleep MotorBaby, he just came to bed,” he explained, standing up and letting The Girl hop onto his back. 

She nodded, holding on tight as Jet walked out into the kitchen. She slid off his back, letting him start a pot of coffee. The Girl bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet, a big smile spilling across her face. 

Party and Ghoul walked out, both now fully clothed. Party leaned against the wall as Ghoul limped over to where Jet was brewing coffee. 

The Girl ran over to Ghoul, “are you ok?” She asked with a concerned expression. 

“Yea, ‘m fine girly,” he said, smiling down at her. 

She leaned over to him, her eyes darting over to where Jet stood, “Did you get hurt last night when you and Party were playing?” She whispered, not wanting the two to get in trouble for staying up late, “it’s ok! You can tell me!” 

Ghoul’s face flushed red as his eyes widened. He looked over to where Party stood, a smirk on their face. “Uhm, ye-yea! I got hurt while my and Pois’ where… uhh… playing…”

The Girl nodded, before she walked past Ghoul, heading into the main part of the diner. 

-  
Ghoul rested his head in his hands, his face almost as red as Party’s hair. He jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist and Party dip their head down, kissing at their neck. 

“Playin’, huh?” They asked, amusement clear in their voice. 

Jet groaned from across the kitchen, a cup of coffee already in his hand, “Come on! I had to hear it last night! At least take it to the shed or somethin’!” 

Ghoul’s face turned a darker shade of red (If that was even possible) as Party laughed.


	7. The One With Kobra And Jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get angsty in this one! Just some Jet/Kobra action!

He was paralyzed. Frozen to where he stood. 

Kobra just watched, standing there as Ghoul got shot, Lazar piercing straight through his head. He turned his head, hearing his brothers' cries as they ran over to their lover. 

“Ghoulie!” Party cried, sliding beside Ghoul, clutching his lifeless body close to their chest. Kobra could hear their cries. 

The moment was over all too soon as a drac shot Party twice in the back, making them slump over Ghoul’s body. Kobra felt hot tears fall down his face, a horse cry leaving his mouth. 

“NO!” came a loud scream. Kobra looked behind him, seeing The Girl climbing out of the Trans AM. 

“No! Girly stay there!” He called, finally being able to move. But before he could reach her, a ‘crow grabbed her, blaster pressed to her temple. 

A low growl came from beside Kobra. He looked over, seeing Jet holding up his blue raygun. 

“Put. Her. Down!” Jet demanded, stepping forward a few inches. 

The ‘crow said nothing as it pulled the trigger, dropping the lifeless body of The Girl onto the sand. Jet surged forward, one of the two shouting out, “NO” but Kobra couldn’t say who. 

The ‘crow just raised its gun once more, hitting Jet square in the chest, making him crumble to the ground. 

This time it was Kobra who moved. He knelt next to Jet, cradling his head in his lap. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Tears streamed down his face, he let out a strangled cry, unable to produce words.

“Kobes, it’s ok! You’re ok!” Jet calmly said as he lay there, dying in Kobra’s arms. 

Kobra shook his head, just now realizing no one was wearing their masks. He had nothing to put in the mailbox, The Fabulous Four just got dusted without their masks, how humiliating. 

“Kobes, you’re ok, wake up.” 

\----

Kobra’s eyes shot open, a pained sob forcing its way up from his chest. He quickly sat up, forcefully pulling Jet into a hug. 

“Hey, it's alright, you’re fine,” Jet said, rubbing soothing circles along Kobra’s back as he sobbed, “you wanna talk about it?” 

Kobra shook his head, he didn’t think he could talk even if he wanted to. After his cries reduced to quiet whimpers, he let Jat lay them both down, Kobra cuddled to his side. 

Jet ran his fingers through Kobra’s hair, calming him down further. 

‘It was a dream,’ Kobra chanted to himself in his head, ‘but, what if it doesn't stay like that?’ 

Kobra clenched his eyes shut, a few more tears slipping down his flushed cheeks as he buried his head into Jet’s chest, focusing on his boyfriend's heartbeat. 

A heartbeat means he’s alive.

For now...


	8. The One Where Ghoul Is A Little Shit (And Party Gets Sexually Frustrated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghoul is a little shit just like always, but this time, it ends differently. Mostly with Kobra getting scarred for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit rushed and gets a bit... dirty towards the end... my friend gave me this prompt and I'm just following orders.

Fun Ghoul sat alone in the diner, sprawled out on one of the tables. His old, worn jeans were in a heap on the floor, along with his old boots and socks. It was just too fucking hot out for clothing, he decided. 

He groaned, springing up, “that’s it! I’m bored!” He announced into the empty diner. The rest of the crew had taken The Girl over to Tommy Chow ‘Mein’s shop. 

To be fair, if anything happens, it’s not Ghoul’s fault! They decided to leave him unsupervised! 

So, with that very not-at-all flawed logic, he put his pants back on and marched into the kitchen. A mischievous smirk played on his lips as he looked at the coffee pot. 

He grabbed an empty coffee can and marched outside. Scooping sand into the container, Ghoul couldn’t help but giggle to himself. 

He was a genius! 

Once back inside, he put the dirt-filled coffee container in place of the regular coffee filled one. He stood back, admiring his handy work. 

“What next?” He said, already getting bored again. 

(@)(@)(@) a few hours later (@)(@)(@)

Ghoul was now going through Jet’s things, trying to find little trinkets he could add to his collection. He had already replaced Kobra’s hair bleach with neon green dye, replaced the coffee with dirt, and got Frank a friend. (He also hid them in the cupboards for Jet to find later) 

He smiled to himself, finding more of the colorful hair ties Jet uses, hidden under his and Kobra’s bed. He added them to the random old shoe he found with Kobra’s things. 

Ghoul looked over at the things he had collected. Some of Party’s paintbrushes, Kobra’s buttons and shoe, Jet’s hair ties, and a few cool rocks he had found in The Girl’s pockets. 

He waltzed out to the shed to display his findings, a big smile on his face. By the time he actually got into the shed, he was dripping sweat, despite only wearing a tank top and baggy jeans. 

Ghoul set the shoe and it’s contents down on his work area before he turned around to find his shoebox. 

“Yes!” He called, grabbing it down from its hiding place. He set it down and flipped open the lid and grabbed out a giant ball of hair ties. He quickly added the few he had found. 

Next was the paintbrushes. He quickly grabbed the two that were already in the box and stuck them- along with the three he had stolen- into Kobra’s shoe. 

He then added the buttons to his button jar and the rocks to his rock jar. He put his box back on the shelf and smiled at his work as he displayed it on the shelf. 

Beautiful. It was just gorgeous! 

(@)(@)(@)

It was a few weeks before everything started to go down. 

Jet opened the cupboard one morning to an army of lizards jumping on him. 

Turns out Frank now has a baby mamma! 

Party accidentally dyed their hair green and was flipping out over the fact that they couldn’t find their favorite paintbrushes. Kobra was turning the diner upside down trying to find his other shoe. Jet was an inch away from flipping his absolute shit over the fact that “he just bought hair ties from Tommy and should have some”. And everyone was complaining about the coffee tasting like shit but didn’t think to check it. 

Idiots. 

Then Party had to go into the shed and fuck everything up! 

“Ghoul?” They asked marching into the diner, Ghoul’s shoebox in hand, “care explaining what all this is?” They set it down, revealing his collection to everyone. 

“Hey! There’s my other shoe! And all my buttons!”

“Are those my hair ties?! I knew I wasn’t going insane!”

“I know! I found my paintbrushes-“ 

“Stop it!” Ghoul yelled, pushing everyone away from his stuff. He turned his back to everyone, carefully placing everything back into the box after making sure it was all ok. 

“Ghoul, we need our stuff back,” Party explained, walking up behind Ghoul. 

Ghoul whipped around, “you haven’t touched those brushes in The Witch knows how long! Kobra! When was the last time you saw those shoes, let alone sewed anything?! Jet, we all know you stole those from Tommy!” He heaved with anger. 

How dare they march into his space and touch his things?! 

He huffed, turning around and grabbed his box before marching back out to the shed. He carefully put everything back in its proper spot. All the jars in a line, the shoe, and brushes above his workbench, and the hair tie ball right next to his beetle jars. 

“Ghoulie? Come on, I’m sorry,” came a voice from the shed door. 

Ghoul turned around, rolling his eyes at Party. He turned back around, crossing his arms, “fuck. Off.” 

Party audibly groaned, “Ghoul, just give us back our stuff. Please!” They yelled, knowing what he was doing. 

Ghoul ignored their pleas, turning on the radio. He flipped the bird at Party.

Party threw their hands up, walking out of the shed in defeat. 

Ghoul couldn’t stay mad at them for long! Could he? 

(@)(@)(@) four weeks later (@)(@)(@) 

It had been a month. 

Ghoul hadn’t talked to Party in a month! Not only that, he hadn’t slept, eaten, or stayed in the same room as them in a month! 

Party already felt horrible for touching Ghoul’s things alright? Now, they were just fed up with it! 

“Ghoul!” Party yelled marching out into the main part of the diner one night. They were shirtless, wearing only their loose-fitting jeans as they stood there, face almost as red as their hair. 

Ghoul stood and turned, about to walk out of the diner. 

“Damn it! Sit!” Party demanded, Kobra and Jet emerging from farther in the diner. Ghoul just rolled his eyes as he stood there. 

Ghoul raked his eyes over Party’s fuming figure. He let out a snort at the sight of Party sporting a very clear hard-on through their jeans. 

“Listen here you little fucker!” Party yelled, pointing over at Ghoul, “I’ve put up with your shit for the past month, alright? I’ve also been so goddamn sexually frustrated for the past month because. Of. You!

“So, you are going to march your sexy little ass into the room so I don’t cream my pants every time you bend over!” 

Kobra walked past Ghoul and Party, Jet in tow, “we are sleeping in the AM!” 

Ghoul’s face was beet red as he stared, mouth open in shock, over at Party. And he’d be lying if he said he himself wasn’t slightly turned on. All he could do was nod slightly, making Party huff. 

“Good fucking answer!” They said turning on their heel and marching back into their room, Ghoul following them. 

Let’s just say Kobra and Jet could hear them from out in the garage…


End file.
